


Father of Lies

by wickedthoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Broken Bones, Character Death, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Gore, No Sex, Self-Hatred, Serious Injuries, Stull Cemetery, Vessel Consent Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedthoughts/pseuds/wickedthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer wins at Stull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> For an spnkink-meme prompt*
> 
> Title from the New Testament, John 8:44 (ESV)
> 
> This is not a happy story
> 
> (And, yes, you can still hear if your eardrums are ruptured)

* * *

“The Sword of Michael kneels at the Serpent’s feet?”

It was early summer in Kansas, but the sweat Dean had accumulated on his brow from the uncomfortable heat cooled in Lucifer’s presence. His layered clothes were soaked through and he felt the chill moving through him. He remained on his knees in the brown grass of what was left of the old cemetery, gazing up at the Devil’s face. He couldn’t stand even if he wanted to. The blood dripped down his battered face and out his ears; his eardrums had burst. Most of his ribs were broken and he was pretty sure his left femur was shattered. He could barely feel the pain.

“Ain’t- ain’t kneelin’ for you, and you know it.”

Dean doubled over and retched, coughing up some blood and what looked like part of his stomach lining. Lucifer laughed and it sounded so wrong, that cruel laugh, coming from his baby brother’s mouth.

“But you swore, Dean. Don’t you remember? You- and I quote- ‘Gave yourself over wholly to the service of God and His angels.’ Just like the good little grunt-bitch you are. And I’m one of those angels.”

“Pretty- pretty sure you left the fold a long time ago, Satan.”

Lucifer spread Sam’s broad hand over his heart in mock grievance, but that twisted smile never left his face.

“That name hurts my feelings, Dean. Call me Lucifer. No, on second thought, you call me Master.”

All the smart-aleck remarks that would normally fly from Dean’s tongue were stifled by the aftermath of the battle that he could see in the periphery of his vision. Toppled trees, tombstones crumbled to dust. Bobby’s corpse, neck twisted grotesquely. The red smears littering the ground, all that was left of Castiel. _You stupid bastards shouldn't have come._ And poor Adam Milligan’s body, eyes burnt out and mouth opened in a permanent scream of disbelief. Michael had been grossly overconfident in his ability to defeat his rebellious little brother. Hopefully Adam had finally got that peace up in Heaven with his mom. A golden eternity of pancake breakfasts, family trips to the beach, and getting to third base at his senior prom.

Dean felt guilty about how goddamn _happy_ he was that it wasn’t Sam’s body lying there. After Michael had returned from his holy fire time-out, courtesy of Castiel’s last act of defiance, Lucifer had ceased beating Dean to a bloody pulp over the hood of his now smashed-to-hell Impala. Lucifer had turned from Dean without a second thought to deal with the senior Archangel. And Dean had found himself rooting for the Devil. All because he’d hijacked the form of Dean’s little brother. How fucked-up was that?

He’d rolled off the hood and taken refuge underneath the car he’d loved so dearly, hands clamped over his ears to try and drown out the sounds of Michael and Lucifer screaming at each other in the high-pitched frequencies of their true voices. There he’d stayed, until his brother’s hands reached underneath the Impala’s wreckage and pulled him free, propping Dean’s broken body up on its knees before him. He’d got his wish. Lucifer had won. The world belonged to the Devil.

And the Devil looked like Sam.

“Sam-” he croaked, gazing into the bright, hazel-green eyes of his brother. It was hopeless, naive, stupid. He didn’t care. “Sam, please tell me you’re still in there.”

“I already told you,” Lucifer sighed. “He’s in here, screaming his pathetic little head off.”

Lucifer’s tone took on a mocking bite.

“‘No, stop, don’t! You son of a bitch! Don’t hurt Dean! I’ll do anything! Wah, wah, wah.’ Christ, it’s annoying. I should just kill you right here and be done with it. Maybe then he’d shut up about you.”

“Do it then. Kill me, I don’t care. Just- just please let me talk to him one last time.”

“I can’t do that. I can never let him out, because he’d never let me back in. I need him. I _love_ him. More than you do. He loves me, too, deep down. He will come to love me unconditionally. We’re going to have eternity together. And forever is an awfully long time.”

Dean felt a tear slip from his swollen eye and slide down his cheek. Lucifer cocked his head, considering.

“But perhaps I should change tactics here. Sam’s allegiance can be bought, I’m sure. Bought with brotherly love.”

The dam burst and Dean couldn’t help the tears that flowed out of him. He cried quietly, chest heaving with ragged breaths. His eyes never left his brother’s face.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. Don’t cry. You know, I owe you so much, Dean. If you hadn’t denied my brother his true vessel, he probably would have won. I’m big enough to admit that. But you, you forced him to settle for _that_ and I beat him easily. The cosmos are mine, all because of you, Dean Winchester. I should reward you for that. And if you want Sam, then I’ll give you Sam.”

Sam’s face shifted subtly then, warmth and emotion seeping back into his expression. Dean knew it was a trick, a tease, but he didn’t even care. His heart leapt.

“Dean? Dean, it’s me! Oh god, what did he do to you?”

“It’s- it’s okay, Sam. It’s okay.”

Sam sank down to Dean’s level and took his wounded brother in his arms. Dean closed his eyes, buried his face in Sam’s shoulder as he sobbed, and started to believe the lie. His shaking hands grabbed the sides of Sam’s face, caressed roughly over his cheeks, chin, nose, lips. His brother was so cold- _why was he so cold?_ Oh right. Because the Devil looked like Sam, and he sounded like Sam, and he smelled like Sam. And Dean would never let him go. It was pitiful. In that moment Dean realized that he was barely a man, not even a child. He was a worm. Maybe even lower. He was _nothing,_ and he would be damned all over again. And yet- _and yet-_ Dean’s guilt, self-hatred, and sorrow began to burn away in the presence of _Sam._

“Sam,” he whispered, incapable of any other word. “Sam.”

“Yeah, Dean. It’s Sam. It’s Sam, and you’ll follow me anywhere, won’t you?”

He was about to sell his soul to the Devil, and still he couldn’t bring himself to care. His tears dried.

“Yes. Anywhere.”

Dean swore fealty with all his heart, soul, mind, and body.

“Anywhere.”

He could feel Sam’s mouth curling into a smile under his trembling fingertips. His brother inclined those smiling lips to press against the top of Dean’s head. Their deal sealed with a kiss. Dean and Sam- _his Sam-_ forever and ever.

“Come on, Dean. You're hurt bad. We gotta get you to a hospital.”

Sam swept Dean up into his arms, cradling him as if he weighed nothing. Dean could barely feel the cold anymore.

“Just you and me,” Sam whispered tenderly as he carried Dean out of the remains of Stull. “Just like how it used to be. We’ll travel around, fixing the world. We’ll do it even better this time. We’ll get rid of the filth, recreate it in our own image. Won’t we?”

“Yeah.”

Dean pressed himself into his brother’s chest, sighed blissfully, and allowed himself to be completely deceived.

**Author's Note:**

> *Dean's body may be Michael's vessel, but his soul belongs to Lucifer.
> 
> Do what you want with that line, Dean/Lucifer? Dean is Lucifer's reincarnation? Dean sold his soul directly to Lucifer?
> 
> Any kinks, any pairings. To quote my captcha, go berserk! ([x](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/87399.html?thread=34147175#t34147175))


End file.
